Hannah's Christmas
by Eszie
Summary: It's Christmas time and it's Hannah's first Christmas with a father-figure.
1. Chapter 1

_Another Christmas story. The only person I own is Hannah. She belongs to me and Sara. Victor, Anita and any other TSS person belongs to Tony Collingwood.

* * *

_

**Hannah's Christmas  
Chapter 1**

It was just like every other day. It was an early morning, on a weekday, which meant normally that most of the people needed to go to work within some moments. However, not that specific day. It was Christmas Day, which meant that most of the people who normally worked, had a day off. Just like two other people, who were still asleep.

Anita opened her eyes and she sat up straight in her bed. She was glad it was Christmas day. No missions in the snow – or in the rain when it was a bad day – and Christmas was a family celebration and she just loved the idea of being together with her own little family.

She looked next to her and saw Victor lying there. Normally, he would be sleeping in the spare bedroom, he figured that it would be better for the both of them to sleep separate until they got married. But Anita asked him to sleep together with her, only during the holidays. It took her some time to convince him, because Victor didn't want it. He didn't tell her why, but Anita figured that Victor would be afraid that something more would happen that night. But, when the two of them went to bed together, they fell asleep in each others arms and they both slept the whole night.

So, now on Christmas Day, she woke up next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Anita." sounded and Anita smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Victor." she said and she gave him a kiss on his lips. They were living together for two months now and it was still amazing to be together.

"So, what do you think?" said Victor after Anita lay down again and he looked into her eyes. "Should we wake up Hannah or are we going to give ourselves just a nice, calm morning together?"

"Hannah isn't that bad." said Anita and she gave him a little smile. "What time is it anyway?"

Victor looked to his nightstand, but remembered that his alarm was still in the spare bedroom. So, Victor leaned over Anita and looked to her alarm. "It's just over seven o'clock and you know what Hannah did yesterday morning." Victor looked to Anita and he gave her a kiss on her lips. "You was home yesterday as well, remember?"

Anita chuckled. "That would be only a few times a year; you know that something like that could happen."

Victor sighed. "It was early in the morning, on my day off and your sweet daughter woke me up because it snowed the whole evening and she just couldn't wait for a few hours to go outside together." Victor looked to Anita. He truly loved Hannah as his own daughter, but he could never have guessed that she would do something like that. He had to admit that it was fun to be with Hannah and Anita the whole day. They went to the park and had a wonderful time together.

Anita laughed and she snuggled into Victor's chest. "She will be your daughter too, someday." she whispered and she looked into Victor's eyes. She just couldn't wait to be married with Victor. He wouldn't be only just her husband, but he would be also official Hannah's father. Hannah would finally have a wonderful father for the rest of her life.

Victor smiled. "I know." he said and he looked to Anita. "If you would just move your body, there is something I need to do before I forget it."

Anita moved away from Victor and Victor jumped out bed and ran out of the room. A few moments later stepped Victor back into the bed. "I forgot to switch off my alarm." he said and he looked to Anita. "Did you know that you take almost the whole bed for yourself?"

"Who, me?" said Anita, sounding a little bit confused. "I would never…"

"I slept on the edge of my side of your bed, because you slept on my part of the bed." Victor looked to Anita and he smiled when he saw her thinking. "Yes, you did sleep like that. But I guess we still need to get used to all of this."

"Hm, I guess so." Anita looked to Victor. "I was just wondering, when are you actually are you going to ask me?"

Victor smiled. "Ask you what?" he said, teasing her a little bit.

Anita smiled and her face came closer to Victor's face, close enough to kiss him. "You know what I'm talking about." she whispered.

"Ah, _the_ Question." Victor gave Anita a big smile. "Have patience, my dear. I think we should wait some more weeks before I would ask that question."

"So it would take some more time." Anita said and she placed her head on Victor's chest. "You know, we could try to sleep like this." and Anita closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind trying." Victor placed his arms around Anita and he looked to her. He could never have dreamed about this and now Anita was almost asleep in his arms. Although he wanted to enjoy this some time longer, he fell asleep within five minutes so he could wake up a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Anita looked to the clock. It was just past noon, but a lot of things needed to be arranged before the Christmas dinner would be finished. She figured that it could wait just an hour before she would start on the preparations. So, Anita grabbed her book again and she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Hannah really loves the snow, she's been outside for some time now." said Victor when he walked into the living room with two steamy mugs.

Anita looked to Victor and she smiled. "It's been a few years since the last white Christmas." she said and then she saw the mugs Victor was holding. "Is that hot chocolate?"

Victor smiled and he gave her a mug. "See for yourself." he said with a teasing smile and he sat down next to her.

Anita grabbed the mug and she smiled. "Thank you." she whispered and she looked to Victor. "Would you please move over a little bit?"

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Victor and he looked at her. She had already that the biggest part of the couch for herself, so he tried to figure out why she wanted even more space.

Anita gave him a teasing smile. "You'll see why in two ticks." So, Victor moved more to his side of the couch and Anita placed her cup on the coffee table. Then she placed her back against the side of his arm and she grabbed her cup again. "This is the best way to sit on a couch." said Anita and she looked up to Victor.

Victor started to laugh and he placed his arm around Anita. "You are wonderful, did you know that?" he whispered in her ear and Anita's smile grew wider.

"I know." she whispered and she closed her eyes.

Victor looked at Anita. They were together for quite some time now and it was still amazing to be with her. He knew he should ask her one day to marry him, but they didn't have any rush. Although… he wanted to spend more time together with Anita and Hannah. They were his favourite girls and he had to admit that he couldn't wait to get married either, but he just wanted to enjoy the things together. He wouldn't wait too long before they would be married. "Anita," whispered Victor and he looked to the woman who was using him as an armrest.

"Hm?" was the only answer he got back.

"When do you want to get married? I mean… in what season?" Victor figured that when he would discover that, he could just know _when_ he actually had to ask her.

Anita looked to him. "You know, I always liked the winter. It might be cold, but I'm not exactly a woman who would wear a short wedding dress." Anita looked away from Victor and she closed her eyes again. "You know, all dressed in white and having all the snow around you." The last years, it did snow during the winter in England. Sometimes really heavy, but that didn't quite bother Anita. She always loved the snow and she could only imagine how her wedding would be when they would get married in the winter snow.

"Mommy! Daddy!" sounded, before Victor could actually say something. Victor and Anita looked up and they both smiled when they saw Hannah covered in the snow. "Look, I'm a walking snowman!"

Victor stood up carefully, so Anita wouldn't fall backwards on the couch. Then he walked up to Hannah and wiped the snow away. "You were a walking snowgirl." he said and he looked to Anita. "What do you think, Mommy? Should this little snowgirl take a bath before Granny comes?" Mildred would pay them a visit and she would be staying for dinner as well.

Anita smiled and she walked to Hannah. "Let's go, sweetie. Otherwise you'll catch a cold." Anita gave Victor a kiss on his cheek.

"But, Mommy…" Hannah whined a little bit. Taking a bath was the worst thing she could imagine. Besides going to the doctor and going to the dentist.

"Hannah, you don't want to be sick during New Year's Eve, do you?" said Anita while she brought the little girl upstairs. Hannah wanted to stay up late every year at New Year's Eve, but she always started to sleep at nine o' clock.

"No," said the young girl and she looked to her mother. "but I don't want to go into bath."

"I'll do your hair when you finished your bath." said Anita and she looked to her daughter. "And you only have to wash your hair with some nice warm water, it doesn't have to take too long." Hannah sighed and Anita gave her a towel. "I'll wait in your room, sweetie." And Hannah walked to the bathroom.

---

"Ow, Mommy, that hurts!"

Hannah was sitting on a chair, in front of a mirror. Anita was sitting behind her, doing Hannah's hair. Hannah was wearing a lavender dress, which was her favourite and only dress. Hannah liked to wear a dress on special occasions, but not on ordinary days.

"Just sit still, Hannah." Anita sighed. It was the same thing every time she needed to do Hannah's hair. "It will be over before you know it."

Anita looked to her daughter in the mirror. She wouldn't know how her Christmas would have been without Hannah. She loved her daughter more than anything in the world. And she was happy to hear that Victor loved Hannah in the same way she loved Hannah, it meant a lot to her.

"Mommy," said Hannah after Anita was finished with Hannah's hair. "why did Santa bring all the gifts to Granny?"

Anita smiled. Mildred would bring the presents, so Victor and Anita wouldn't have troubles with hiding the gifts. "Santa Claus sent you a letter where he explained that he already placed the gifts at your Granny's house, because he thought it was our house."

Hannah sighed. "But now I have to wait until Granny comes." Hannah looked to her mother. "Mommy, do you know what I asked Santa?"

"Hm, I think you asked Santa for a cat." Anita looked Hannah. She knew that Hannah would ask for a cat this year, because she wouldn't stop asking for a cat for the past months.

Hannah's eyes grew wide and she looked to her mother. "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm your mother and mothers know everything." said Anita and she gave Hannah a hug.

"Do you know what I asked for too?" asked Hannah and she looked to her mother. Anita shook her head. "I asked Santa if Daddy could stay with us forever."

Now it was Anita's turn to be surprised. She had seen Hannah's list, but she didn't see anything like that standing on the list. Suddenly, she got a hunch. "Did you write a letter to Santa?"

Hannah nodded. "Together with Daddy." she said with a big smile. A week or two before Christmas, Victor took some days off to be together with Hannah, just to have some kind of a father-daughter days. And Anita heard from Victor that he needed to help Hannah with writing a letter to Santa, only he refused to tell her what it was about.

"It's really sweet of you to ask for something like that." said Anita and she looked into Hannah's purple eyes. "But you know it is up to Daddy and me to be together forever, right?"

Hannah nodded. "I know, but maybe Santa could help you."

Anita smiled. "That is really sweet of you, Hannah. Now, why don't you go to Daddy and show him your Christmas dress."

Hannah got up from her chair and she gave Anita a quick kiss on her cheek before she ran downstairs. Anita smiled as she watched her daughter walk away and she decided to get a quick shower before she would start with the preparations for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hannah's Christmas  
Chapter 3**

Victor was in the living room, reading one of Anita's books. He did bring his comics when he moved in with Anita, but he didn't buy new ones in the two months he lived with her, because he wanted to help Anita with paying the bills. And – of course – it wasn't just him and Anita, but Hannah was there as well. They also had to safe their money for their wedding and beside all of that, he barely had the time to buy a comic. Working, taking care of Hannah and all the other things a member of a little family had to do.

"Daddy, Daddy, look!" suddenly sounded and Victor looked up. He saw Hannah standing there and he smiled. He stood up from the couch and he kneeled down next to her.

"I am flattered that you know me, Princess." he said and Hannah smiled.

"Daddy, it's me!" said Hannah and Victor gave her a big smile back.

"Now I see it's you." he said and he gave Hannah a big hug. "You look beautiful, just like a princess." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hannah gave him a kiss on his check and she walked to the couch. "Daddy?" she said with a sugar-sweet voice.

"Hannah." Victor walked to the kitchen. He knew she was going to ask when Granny would come. She was asking that the whole morning. He figured that she just couldn't wait to get her presents.

"When does Granny come?" Hannah looked to the kitchen. "Daddy?" she said when Victor didn't give a respond.

"Soon enough." Victor walked back into the living room with a mug in his hands. On that mug was a picture of a sweet little kitten and it had Hannah's name on it. It was her favourite mug and she drank almost everything out of it. "For the princess." he said as he gave the mug with hot cocoa to Hannah.

"Thank you, Daddy." she said and she started to drink it, just when the doorbell started to ring.

"You just stay here and drink your chocolate." said Victor and he walked out of the living room. He opened the front door and he smiled when he saw Mildred standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Victor." said Mildred and she gave him a kiss on his check.

"Merry Christmas, Mum." said Victor and he looked to his mother's car. "Shall I take the gifts out of the car?" he asked. "You can make yourself a cup of chocolate if you want."

"Thank you, Victor" said Mildred and she walked into the living room, while Victor got the presents out of the car.

Mildred smiled when she saw Hannah sitting there. This was actually the first year that she could go to Anita and Hannah during Christmas. Normally she spent time with Victor during the holidays, but now she was able to visit her 'granddaughter' without too much troubles and questions from Victor.

Hannah looked up and she saw Mildred standing there. "Granny!" she said and she places her cup on the table and then she ran to Mildred.

Mildred kneeled down, so she could give Hannah a hug. "Merry Christmas, sweetie." she said and she started to smile. "You look really beautiful like this, sweetie."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you." she whispered and Mildred stood up.

"I am going to get some hot chocolate. Do you want some too?"

"Daddy already made me some." said Hannah. "But, Granny, I need to say something."

Mildred looked to the little girl. She had never heard Hannah so serious before. "What is it, Hannah?"

"Well," Hannah started. She didn't know where to start, but she had to tell it to her Granny. "When I was in bed, I couldn't sleep, so I walked to the stairs, because I wanted something to drink."

"Mummy and Daddy weren't mad at you, right?" Mildred couldn't see why Hannah would tell her something like that."

"Mummy didn't see me and Daddy wasn't there." Hannah looked away from Mildred. "Mummy was kissing Sata Clause." she suddenly said.

That was something Mildred would never expect. Slowly, she started to realise what it exactly meant. She knew Anita wouldn't cheat on Victor, so it had to be Victor in a Santa Clause costume. "Sweetie, did you see Santa's hair colour?" she asked.

Hannah looked to Mildred. "It…" she started to think. "It was brown, just like Daddy."

"Shall I tell you a secret?" she whispered and Hannah nodded. "Your Mommy wasn't kissing Santa, it was your Daddy. The real Santa forgot that this was your house, remember?"

"But why did Daddy look like Santa?"

"I don't know, Hannah." said Mildred and she gave Hannah a little smile. "But, remember, it is our secret."

Hannah nodded and Victor walked into the room with a large pile of presents. "Is this all for me?"

Victor laughed. "I guess so. But you'll wait with opening even one present until Mommy is here." he said. He knew that Hannah was too curious to wait, but she had to wait until Anita would be in the living room as well.

Hannah sighed. Now she had to wait even longer before she could open a present. "Yes, Daddy." she said and she looked to a large present. It looked like it was moving. Hannah walked to it. She knew that she promised Victor she wouldn't open any presents, But he was getting more gifts and Granny was in the kitchen, so Hannah figured that she could just take a little peek. Taking a peek was completely different than opening a present. She was just about to take a peek until…

"Hannah Knight!"

Hannah turned around and she saw her mother standing there. "But Mommy!" she started and she looked to her mother.

Anita was wearing a dark purple dress and her hair was in a side bun, just for the occasion. "I thought that Daddy said something about not opening a present?" Anita knew that Victor would tell Hannah that she couldn't open any presents before everyone was in that living room.

"I didn't open it." said Hannah. "And Granny is here."

"But still." Anita gave Hannah a little smile. "Come on, let's see where Daddy and Granny are."

"I'm here." Mildred walked up to Anita and she gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas, Anita."

Anita smile. "Merry Christmas to you too, Mildred." she said after the hug.

"Can I open the present now?" Hannah asked. She just couldn't wait to open that moving present.

"When Daddy comes back with the rest of the gifts." said Anita and Hannah sighed. "Or you want to wait with opening the presents after we finished dinner."

"But I want to open them now." said Hannah and she looked to her mother with her puppy dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work for me." Anita laughed and she kneeled down next to Hannah. "And I think Daddy will be here soon."

"So, the little princess didn't want to wait?" suddenly sounded and Victor walked to Hannah with the rest of the gifts.

"Can I open the presents now?" asked Hannah and Victor started to laugh when he saw those sweet, big, purple eyes of her. Sometimes, he just couldn't resist those sweet eyes. He figured he would be resistant to those eyes soon.

"Well, everybody is here now." he said and he looked to Anita.

"Just a few presents." said Anita. "You have to save some presents for after the dinner."

"Okay!" said Hannah and she walked to the present, which started to move even more than before. She opened the lit and gave a squeal. "Mommy, look!" It's a cat!" she held up a little young brown-white kitten.

Anita smiled. Just the day before Christmas, she and Victor went to the pound to look for a cat. And after some time, they found this little kitten. It was abandoned and it looked so sweet and helpless that Victor and Anita decided to take it home with them. The little kitten stayed at Mildred's place for just one night and now it would be a part of the family. Anita was already glad that Victor didn't mind to have a cat around. She was afraid that Victor still hated cats after the 'mister Cuddles mission', but Victor assured her he didn't mind it.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Mildred looked to her 'Granddaughter'. She figured that Hannah really love that cat for the rest of his life, that cat would get the love of the world and a wonderful, spoiled life too.

"Erm…" Hannah thought for a moment. "I'll call it Leo!"

Mildred looked to Victor and Anita, this was a rather unexpected answer. She figured that Hannah would call it Fluffy or something like that.

"Leo is a lion in a cartoon she loves to watch." Anita explained to Mildred and then she looked to Hannah. "You know you'll have to take care of him, sweetie."

"I know, Mommy." said Hannah and she started to pet Leo, completely forgetting the rest of the gifts, for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Anita walked into the kitchen. Hannah opened almost the half of her gifts and it was time to start with the dinner, other wise it would take until Boxing Day before dinner would be ready. So, Anita grabbed her apron she got from Hannah for Mother's Day and she started to prepare the Christmas Dinner.

"Do you need any help?" sounded when Anita was almost finished with the preparations and Anita smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind it, yes please." she said as she turned around. She could use some help now, because she had to make dinner for four people now, instead of two.

Mildred gave her a little smile. "It is a nice apron you're wearing, Anita." Mildred had never seen Anita cook, in fact, Mildred has never had dinner with Anita and Hannah. "What do you want me to do?"

Anita laughed. "You could help me with the stuffing." she said and she pointed to some ingredients she placed on the other end of the counter. She bought a tofu turkey this year, specially for Victor. "And I got this from Hannah last year for Mother's Day."

"It's lovely." said Mildred and she walked to the counter. "I was just wondering," she started after a few minutes. "why did you give Hannah a children's edition of the Bible?"

"Well, she starts to read now and it is important for her to know about the Bible." Anita looked to Mildred. Anita was raised Christian ever since she could remember. Before Victor discovered her 'secret', Anita and Hannah went to the church every Sunday. And nowadays, Victor comes with them.

"I want to raise her like a good Christian. Go to church on Sunday, read the Bible. And now she can read and understand it by herself." Anita looked out of the kitchen into the dining room, where Hannah and Victor were talking. It was so wonderful to see them together like that. If she could only…

"Anita," Mildred looked at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law "what are you thinking about?" Mildred didn't trust it when she saw Anita looking to Victor and Hannah like that. There had to be something wrong.

"I'm thinking about them." Anita whispered and that more than enough for Mildred to understand what she was talking about. Anita missed her own family. She told Mildred about them after the last sonogram of Anita's pregnancy. Nobody knew about it; the pain she felt when she heard that she was pregnant and nobody near to share that news with.

"It will be alright." said Mildred and she pulled Anita into a hug. "Come, let's finish dinner before those two get hungry."

Anita smiled and together they went back to the tofu turkey.

Meanwhile were Victor and Hannah in the dining room. Victor looked to Hannah, who was now busy with a book she got for Christmas; the children's edition of the Bible. When Anita came with the idea of giving Hannah her own Bible, Victor liked it. It was sometimes really difficult to translate some words from the 'normal' Bible into words that Hannah could and would understand.

"Daddy, what exactly did happen on Christmas Day?" Hannah suddenly asked and Victor smiled. He knew that Hannah now had the age of wanting to know everything, including everything what happened in the Bible.

"Well, Christmas Day is the day that Jesus is born." Victor started to think. "You did pay attention yesterday in the church?" On Christmas Eve, Victor, Anita and Hannah went to the church. There was a special Christmas service for children and Victor and Anita figured that it would be nice for Hannah to take her to that service. The pastor told the story with the help of a little play he organised. Victor and Anita did want it that Hannah played along, but Hannah was too shy to participate.

"Yes, Daddy, but I want to hear it from you." said Hannah and Victor gave her a big smile. It was one of the nicest things she said to him.

"Okay." Victor looked to his 'daughter'. Suddenly, he got a plan. He knew she could already read, even though it was just a little bit, so he figured something out. "How about you read it out loud from the Bible?" he said and Hannah smiled. "And when you don't know something, I will help you."

"Okay." So, with the help of Victor, Hannah started to read about the young Maria and her fiancé Joseph. How Mary got a visit from an angel, who told her that she would get pregnant. How Caesar August demanded that everybody went to his own town to register and the journey to Bethlehem, where there was no place for them at the inn.

Just when Hannah wanted to read about how the shepherds got to hear the news about Jesus' birth in a stable, Anita walked into the room. "It sounds really great, sweetie." she said to Hannah and Hannah smiled.

"Daddy helped me." she said with a big smile and Anita gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, maybe you want to help Daddy now with setting the table." Anita looked to Victor. "Diner is almost ready."

Victor nodded. He stood up and looked to Hannah. "Come on, princess. Those dishes won't fly to the table." he walked to Anita. "You go finish diner, we will take care of the table." he gave Anita a kiss on her lips and after she left to the kitchen, he and Hannah started with placing the dishes on the table. Victor felt that this was already the best Christmas in his life and he knew that a lot of this kind of days would follow.


	5. Last Chapter

**Hannah´s Christmas**  
**Last Chapter  
**

It was already dark when Anita walked into the bedroom of her daughter. It was far after her normal bedtime, but since there was no school on Boxing Day, Anita figured that it would be alright to let Hannah stay late for this day.

"Hannah," whispered Anita as she walked into the room. She didn't know if Hannah was already asleep. She just wanted to wish Hannah good night.

"Mommy?" sounded from the bed and Anita smiled.

"Hey, sweetie." Anita walked to Hannah's bed and she sat down on the edge of it. "So, did you like today?"

"This is the best Christmas ever." Hannah looked to her mother. "Mommy, Daddy will be with us forever, right?"

Anita smiled, it was so sweet that her daughter would worry about something like this. "Of course he will, sweetie." Anita knew she could make a promise like this, because she knew, deep in her heart, that Victor would stay with them until the end of time.

She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and wished Hannah goodnight. Before she closed the door, she looked to Hannah one more time. Hannah fell asleep already and Anita closed the door.

While Anita went upstairs to wish Hannah goodnight, Victor and Mildred cleaned the dishes.

"So, what did you think of today?" Mildred looked to her son. She would never think that he and Anita would get married and that he loved Hannah as if she was his daughter. Well, she had to admit that she had been thinking about that before Victor met Hannah, but she wasn't really sure if he would accept it or not.

"It was wonderful." said Victor while he placed a plate in a cupboard. Then he looked to his mother. "I don't think I would ever be able to have another Christmas without Anita and Hannah."

Mildred smiled as she gave him another plate to put away. "And when are you two getting married?" she couldn't wait for the wedding of her son. It would be one of the best days of her life.

Victor laughed a little bit. "Soon enough, Mom. You and Anita just have to be patient."

"So, I'm not the only one whose wondering when we're getting married?" suddenly sounded and Anita walked into the kitchen.

Victor smiled and he gave her a kiss on her lips. "Be patient." then he looked into her eyes. "Is she asleep?"

"She just fell asleep after I wished her goodnight." she said and she looked to Mildred. "I'm glad that you could come this year."

Mildred smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to keep this a secret anymore." suddenly, she remembered something. "I just have a little something for the two of you." she walked away and a little bit later, she came back with two envelopes. "This is for the two of you."

"Oh, Mildred, you shouldn't have." Anita said while she looked to the envelope Mildred gave her.

"Well, it's something you two can't miss." Mildred gave them a little smile. "Just open it."

So, Victor and Anita opened the envelopes and their jaws almost hit the ground when they saw what was in it.

"Mom, you shouldn't have done something like this." Victor looked to her while he took a paper out of the envelope.

"You shouldn't give us something like this." Anita looked to the paper. It was a notification for a new bank account and Anita was a little bit puzzled when she saw this.

"It's for your wedding. You can put some money aside, so you will have something for your wedding." Mildred looked to Victor and Anita. "I don't mind waiting for your wedding, and I figured I should give you something like this soon enough. So you will have a wonderful wedding."

"Thank you Mildred, it means a lot to us." said Anita and she gave Mildred a hug.

"Thank you, Mom." Victor gave his mother a hug as well. "But you didn't have to put some money on that account."

"You need it and I'm just glad that you like it." Mildred looked to the clock and then back to Victor and Anita. "It's time that I go home." She said goodbye to Victor and Anita and she walked away.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Victor looked to Anita and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I am getting tired now." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "It's time that I go to bed."

Victor smiled and he gave Anita a kiss on her lips. "Good night, Anita." he whispered.

Anita looked to Victor. "Victor," she started and she gave Victor the same sugar-sweet look that Hannah gave him that afternoon. The same look Victor could never resist.

"What ever it is, Anita Knight, it won't happen."

"Only for tonight."

"You said that yesterday as well." Victor stepped a little bit closer to Anita and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight." he gave her a long, romantic kiss.

Anita sighed and she decided to give up battling. She felt too tired to go on like this. "Good night, Victor." she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and she walked away.

Victor smiled and he decided that he should go to bed as well. It was a long day that day and since Hannah was free from school on Boxing Day, he figured that it would be an early day the next day. So he turned off the lights and he went upstairs. Before he went to his own bedroom, he took a quick peek into Anita's room. She was already asleep, just like her daughter.

Victor walked into his room and he looked to the little frame, which was standing on his nightstand. It had a picture of him, Anita and Hannah in a zoo. And he knew that he couldn't have another Christmas alone, without Anita and Hannah.


End file.
